Go Away
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: Xiumin - Luhan / XiuHan - Lumin [Oneshoot - M Not NC - YAOI]


Title : Go Away

Genre : Drama / YAOI

cast : Xiumin - Luhan XiuHan - LuMin

Other cast : ChanSoo, TaoHun, Baekhyun.

Rate : M but Not NC

Oneshoot

Word : 2003

Angsat ga yakin!

Typo mungkin!

Warning! This is YAOI!

don't like don't read.

Repost from Facebook Group

Happy reading!

* * *

Cinta

Kepercayaan

Kesetiaan

Aku punya cinta untuknya, aku memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya, dan aku juga setia padanya.

Saat itu usia Minseok sekitar 19 Tahun saat dimana pertamakalinya dia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya atau bisa disebut sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih yang selama 5 tahun terakhir menemaninya.

"Baozi!" Entah mengapa kekasihnya itu sering dan sangat suka sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, katanya_ 'kau terlihat manis dan pipimu yang bulat dan putih mirip sekali dengan Baozi.'_ Itu yang selalu dikatakan sebagai alasan dan Minseok akan selalu menerimanya.

"Ada apa Lu, kau berisik sekali." Sahut Minseok pada kekasihnya itu. Namanya Luhan dan Minseok senang memanggilnya Lu atau Lu ge. Memanggilnya Lu ketika dia sedang kesal pada kekasihnya dan menambahkan embel-embel Ge jika sedang berusaha merajuk.

"Siapa pria di luar tadi eoh, pria tinggi yang tadi mengobrol denganmu di depan pintu?" Selalu seperti itu setiap Minseok berinteraksi dengan orang baru maka Luhan akan banyak bertanya. Siapa dia, apa yang dia bicarakan denganmu dan lain sebagainya.

"Dia tetangga baru kita Lu, dia hanya menyapaku karena aku adalah tetangganya." Minseok selalu bersabar setiap menghadapi sikap Luhan yang kelewat protect padanya.

Luhan adalah pria paling protektif di dunia, mungkin tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi sifat protektifnya itu. Tak ada yang boleh mnyentuh Baozinya, tak ada yang boleh berteman dengannya kecuali jika Luhan mengijinkan. Bahkan jumlah teman Minseok bisa dihitung dengan jarinya.

Hanya Kyungsoo pria yang sama pendeknya seperti dia dengan bentuk mata bulat seperti seekor burung hantu, Baekhyun pria cerewet namun sangatlah disayangi Minseok, Chanyeol teman kerjanya di kantor, Tao pria tinggi dengan garis hitam di bawah mata dan Sehun pria datar namun penuh karisma. Butuh perjuangan bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk mendapat ijin Luhan. Ijin untuk menjadi teman Minseok. Namun cinta Minseok yang terlalu besar untuk Luhan membuatnya tak lagi mempermasalahkan sikap protektivenya. Bahkan akan terasa aneh bagi Minseok jika kekasihnya itu tak protektive padanya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Lu, dia hanya menyapa tak lebih dari itu." Tahukah, bahkan Minseok baru bisa bekerja mulai setahun belakangan. Itu semua karena sikap protektive Luhan yang tak mau kekasihnya ada yang menyentuh. Membiafkan Minseok bekerja itu artinya membiarkannya untuk ditatap dan disentuh orang lain. "Kau harus ingat kalau aku tidak akan sepertimu."

"Ya Tuhan Baozi sayang, bisakah kau tidak mengungkit lagi tentang hal itu, apa kau tidak percaya padaku kalau aku sudah berubah?"

"Apa kau lupa sudah berapa kali aku mempercayaimu tapi kau tetap melakukannya lagi dan lagi?"

"Maaf, tapi sekarang aku sungguh sudah berubah sayang."

"Aku tak perlu kata-katamu Lu, cukup buktikan semuanya dan itu lebih dari cukup untukku."Minseok beranjak dari counter dapurnya dengan sepiring spageti ditangan berjalan menuju meja makan yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh.

Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam karena terhenyak dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu mulai mengikuti Minseok dan ikut duduk menemani Minseok makan.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Minseok dengan mulut penuh lembaran spagethi berselimur krim keju buatannya sendiri.

"Aku mau, tapi aku ingin kau menyuapiku." Rajuk Luhan pada Minseok. "Dasar bayi. Aaa buka mulutmu!" Minseok mengarakan gulungan spageti di garpunya pada Luhan dan di sambut dengan baik oleh si empunya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Luhan pura-pura tak tahu maksud Minseok.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan sekali!" Pout bibir, itu yanf selalu dia lakukan jika kesal karena digoda Luhan.

"Ya ampun begitu saja marah. Tentu saja spageti buatanmu enak sayang, bahkan tidak akan ada rasa yang sama seperti buatanmu." Minseok diam tak bersuara, mulutnya hanya bekerja untuk mengunyah lembaran mie saja.

"Sayang!" Tak ada jawban.

"Baozi!" Tetap tak ada jawaban.

'Minseok aah!" Kali ini Minseok tersenyum. "Aku akan memaafkaanmu jika kau mengabulkan keinginanku." Kini Minseok menatap Luhan.

"Apa itu? Asal jangan menyuruhku lompat dari Namsan tower atau menaiki wahana roallercoaster saja aku pasti akan mengabulkannya."

"Mungkin." Bisiknya pelan.

"Haahh,, aku belum ingin melihatmu mati, jadi aku tak akan menyuruhmu lompat dari Namsan. Dasar bodoh!" Minseok malah mengejek Luhan yang memang takut pada ketinggian.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan uhm?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya menatap dalam Manik kucing kekasihnya.

"Beri aku ijin pergi ke luar kota." Dan selanjutnya Minseok menutup kedua telinga karena Luhan berteriak sangat keras di depan wajahnya.

"APA?"

"Jangan berteriak!" Minseok kembali marah.

"Untuk apa kau keluar kota eoh?"

"Kantor memberiku tugas untuk melihat coffee shop baru di Jeju dan sedikit membereskan masalah yang terjadi disana."

"Apa tidak ada pegawai lain yang ditugaskan untuk kesana selain kau?" Marah Luhan.

"Hanya tersisa aku yang menganggur. Ap kau mau aku menggantikan Chanyeol pergi ke paris?" Luhan terlihat berfikir.

"Sebaiknya kau memberiku ijin daripada aku bertukar dengan Chanyeol."

"Aisshh baiklah berapa lama kau pergi? "

"Paling lama satu minggu, tapi aku akan berusaha agar bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat agar aku bisa cepat pulang."

"Hufth, kau tahu satu minggu itu lama sekali, bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Ayolah jangan mulai lagi. Kumohon, pekerjaanku sangat penting."

"Baiklah.. Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok pagi!"

.

Hari ini Minseok terlampau senang karena diluar dugaannya pekerjaan di Jeju yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu 1 minggu bisa diselesaikannya dalam 3 hari saja. Dan kini taxi yang dinaikinya dari Bandara Incheon sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemennya.

Minseok melangkah penuh senyum di bibirnya, ini hari minggu dan itu artinya Luhan ada di rumah dan tidak pergi ke kantor.

"Dia pasti terkejut." Gumam Minseok.

"Ting!" Lift berhenti tepat di lantai 5 tempat dimana apartemen miliknya berada.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut melihatku sudah pulang. Dan kau harus memberiku hadiah karena aku sudah bekerja keras menyelesaikan pekerjaanku demi kau." Lagi-lagi Minseok bergumam.

"Nit nit nit!" Dengan terampil tangannya memencet kode apartemennya.

"Eoh, sepatu siapa ini?" Rupanya ada tamu. Pikir Minseok saat melihat ada sepatu lain di pintu masuk.

"Uhm, bukankah ini sepatu Baekhyun?" Minseok mencopot sepatu yang dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

'Rupanya dia sedang berkunjung.' Pikirnya sambil berjalan ke dalam. Namun sesampainya disana Minseok terkejut karena tak menemukan siapapun di ruang tamu.

'Kenapa sepi?' Pikirnya. Tak lama dia mendengar suara seseorang.

'Kenapa?' Perlahan kakinya melangkah. 'Minseok, kumohon jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.' Batin Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cklek!" Minseok tertegun menatap pemandangan di depan matanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Minseok!"

"Hyung!" Pekik keduanya dan Minseok hanya bisa memutar tubuhnya berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi yang ada diluar kamar.

"Minseok kumohon dengarkan aku, kau sudah salah paham!" Luhan berlari mengejar Minseok namun Minseok sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kakinya mulai lemas hingga dia pun ambruk terduduk di atas kloset. Memorinya mulai bekerja, merefresh ulang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kini Minseok menangis, menjerit dalam hati. "Byurr!" Tangannya yang lain memutar kran air agar Luhan tak mendengar isakannya.

"Minseok, sayang kumohon buka pintunya!" Selama Luhan menggedor pintu Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Luhan dan Minseok.

'Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi, bukankah baru kemarin kau mengatakan janjimu? Bukankah baru kemarin aku mengatakan padamu agar kau membuktikan ucapanmu?' Batin Minseok. Tangannya tak berhenti meremasi dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

'Kenapa Lu kenapa kau mengecewakan aku lagi?'

"Cklek!" Minseok sudah lelah menangis, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung ditahan Luham yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan kamar pintu.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah cukup jelas bagiku dan aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" Sebelum Luhan berbicara Minseok sudah lebih dulu bicara karena demi apapun itu Minseok tak ingin mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Baekhyun yang menggodaku, percayalah padaku!" Luhan menghalang jalan Minseok namun dengan secepat kilat dia menubruk tubuh Luhan yang menghadangnya.

"Minseok. Kumohon!" Kini Luhan bersimpuh dihadapan Minseok sambil menangis.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku! Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu tuan Lu yang terhormat!"

"Bruk!" Sebuah tas koper terjatuh dari atas lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan memekik dan menahan tangan Minseok yang tengah memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Minggir!" Minseok kembali mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Kini Minseok berjalan keluar dengan koper besar di kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan!"

Reflek Minseok menghentikn langkah kakinya. "Kesempatan katamu?"

Minseok pun memutar tubuhnya, kini dia berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih berderai air mata. "Apa kau sudah lupa berapa kali aku memberimu kesempatan?" Teriak Minseok.

"Baru kemarin aku mendengar kau mengatakan agar aku mempercayaimu, lalu sekarang apa yang kulihat." Minseok tertawa lirih Luhan menunduk menyesal.

"Dia yang mengodaku."

"Dan kau tergoda olehnya." Suara Minseok mulai melemah.

"Kumohon sekali ini saja, aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk-"

"KAU SUDAH MEMECAHKAN GELASNYA LUHAN!" bahkan Minseok memanggil nama lengkap Luhan setelah sekian lama hanya memanggillbya dengan sebutan honey, baby, sayang, Lu dan Lu Ge yang paling sering.

"Apa kau lupa? Gelas yang sudah pecah tak akan bisa disatukan kembali."

Untuk beberapa saat Minseok hanya terdiam.

"4 tahun yang lalu kau menggores gelasnya, tapi goresan di gelas itu pulih dengan mulut manismu. Dan 6 bulan kemudian ada goresan lain pada gelas itu. Kau kembali menggores gelasnya dan lagi-lagi gelas itu memaafkanmu karena terlalu bodoh."

Luhan menunduk mendengar pernyataan Minseok yang memang benar adanya.

"Lalu satu setengah tahun berlalu. Aku pikir kau memang berubah, tapi kau menyakiti gelas itu lagi. Bahkan bukan hanya sekedar goresan tapi ada luka yang cukup dalam pada gelas itu."

"Minseok."

"Tak berapa lama potongan gelas itu kembali menempel karena sebuah perekat yang kau beri. Walau masih ada bekasnya. Lalu 2 tahun berlalu, aku terus mencoba mempercayaimu walau gelas itu masih punya sedikit retakan."

"Aku mencoba terus mempercayaimu. Namun apa yang kulihat hari ini membuat gelas itu tak hanya retak. Retakan itu sekarang sudah hancur menjadi pecahan kecil." Luhan semakin menunduk dalam.

"Aku memang bodoh dan polos tapi bukan berarti aku tak punya perasaan. Aku terima semua perselingkuhanmu selama yang kau kencani adalah orang asing yang tak aku kenal. Tapi Baekhyun, kau lupa kalau dia temanku, teman kita. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan semua ini padaku."

"Minseok kumohon!" Lirih Luhan. "Aku akan menempelkan kembali pecahan tersebut."

"Maaf, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa. Walaupun kau membubuhkam lem super kuat pada gelas itu, walaupun kau berhasil mengumpulkan semua pecahannya dan berhasil menempelkannya kembali, tetap saja akan ada pecahan yang tertinggal dan gelas itu tak akan lagi terlihat sempurna."

"Jadi, mari kita akhiri semuanya saay ini juga." Minseok pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang meraung bak seekor serigala yang kehilangan induknya.

"Minseok kumohon beri aku kesempatan!" Jerit Luhan namun Minseok tak peduli dan tetap melangkah meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama Luhan di apartemen itu. Kenangannya bersama Luhan selama 5 tahun hidup bersama.

.  
"Kalian berdua sangat menjijikan!" Chanyeol marah. Kini dia tengah menginterogasi kedua mahluk hidup dihadapannya. Bahkan tak hanya Chanyeol yang merutuki perbuatan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Tao pun ada disana mengutuk perbuatan mereka berdua.

"Aku sungguh menyesal." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya penyesalanmu tak akan mengembalikan Minseok hyung pada kami!" Marah Kyungsoo yang langsung ditenangkan oleh Chanyeol sang kekasih.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau di sangat menyayangi dan mempercayaimu. Tapi kau menyalahgunakan kepercayaannya." -Sehun.

"Kami tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Jejak terakhirnya disebuah kamar hotel di daerah Myeongdong." -Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun berlalu, Minseok sudah tak tinggal lagi di Korea. Kini dia tinggal di Jepang.

"Tamu mu sudah menunggu. Temui dia di hotel ini." Pria Jepang itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan secarik alamat sebuah hotel.

"Dia orang penting dan cukup terpandang tapi dia sepertimu."

"Dia orang China?"

"Benar!"

"Ingat, layani dia dengan baik dan jangan mengecewakannya juga mengecewakanku."

"Baiklah aku tahu."

Tak lama Minseok sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. "Cklek!" Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang harus dia layani sekarang.

"Kau menemukanku akhirnya?" Minseok tertawa meremehkan.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain ini?"

"Jika kedatanganmu hanya untuk itu kurasa kau harus kecewa karena aku tak mau menjawabnya." Minseok berbalik hendak meninggalkan pria dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah membayarmu untuk malam ini, dan kau harus melakukan tugasmu!"

Sakit, rasanya sungguh sakit mendengar orang yang dulu dicintainya seolah sedang menginjak harga dirinya. Minseok pun tak jadi pergi dan berbalik lalu menerjang pria dihadapannya dengan ciuman brutal, dengan kasar dia mencopot baju pria itu satu persatu.

"Hentikan Minseok! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku tidak pergi dan melayanimu? Jadi diamlah karena aku akan segera melakukan tugasku. Bukankah kau sudah membayarku dengan mahal?"

"Minseok bukan itu yang aku inginkan, aku hanya ingin- kumohon berhentilah dan pulang. Aku tak akan memintamu kembali jika kau tak mau, tapi kumohon hentikan semua ini!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
